Belonging
by Georgisle
Summary: Idril, a girl half human half elf, knows she doesn't belong with the Elves. So she departs, on a journey to find where she truly does belongs.


Belonging

Ch.1  
The rain poured, pounding the forest floor, bringing life to the parched wood. Legolas stood on guard, scanning the forest for any signs of life, fingers twitching for action. A figure, silhouetted against the line of the wood, came tramping forward.  
"Who be it? Are you friend or foe?" Legolas, bow in hand, tensed his shoulders lightly.  
"It's me, Legolas."  
Stepping into the light, Firverior's eyes shone as he removed his hood.  
"You left hours before...what has kept you?"  
Looking away, Fiverior pulled a bundle from under his cloak. A small child slept in his arms.  
"Is...is that a human?"  
"No...it is my child."  
Fiverior took a step towards the door, but a hand blocked his path.  
"Fiverior...humans are not allowed here."  
"I need to have counsel with your father. She is part elf as well." Maneuvering around his arm, Fiverior quickly made his way through the door , Legolas boring holes into his back.

Thranduil stood in front of a soaked Fiverior, anger radiating from the Elf king.  
"You have betrayed your people, Fiverior, and thus punishment must come."  
"Please don't take her life. She is young, yet to live life. The child is innocent, punish me not her."  
"...we will care for the child, but you must leave in exile. I will allow a day's travel, starting at dawn, before your presence will be considered a threat."  
Tears filled Fiverior's eyes as he looked down at his child.  
"...h-her name is Idril..."  
"Interesting choice. Let Legolas take her to the nursery, you have a few hours before sunrise..."  
"No...I will take her...give my goodbyes."  
"As you wish."  
Turning and bringing her to his chest, Fiverior's tears spilled over as he slowly strolled away.

Legolas looked to his side as a figure appeared. Puffy eyes and trails of tears showed that he had not too long ago been crying.  
"My friend. Where do you plan to go?"  
"News travels fast...I do not know. I will travel, look for work, start over. ... Can you promise me something?"  
"Of course."  
"Will you make sure she isn't alone? I feel as if she will be ostracized because of her birth, and I..I won't be here to guide her. I-.." A hand gripped Fiverior's shoulder, and blue eyes met hazel. Legolas nodded once, tightening his grip for a few seconds. Sighing, Fiverior pulled his hood up and took his leave. Legolas watched until he disappeared among the trees.  
"Good luck old friend."

"Let me see."  
Passing the crude arrow to Legolas, a small blonde smiled shyly.  
"Hmm...you've got the basics, but the shaft must be more even and must be weighted more evenly."  
Handing the arrow back, Legolas smiled while tussling her hair. She smiled shyly and looked longing at the bow on the wall.  
"Legolas...will you teach me to shoot?"  
Chuckling he replied, "Yes..one day. But first you must finish your learning of our healing rituals." Sighing, Idril looked down before replying, "It's harder for me than the other kids, Legolas. I have to concentrate and study for hours, while the others learn almost instantly."  
Crouching down to look her in the eye, Legolas replied, "There is nothing wrong with this, Idril, they learn without trying, but you are learning hard work and perseverance. For that you will succeed."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Now run along, study and get ready for bed." Prancing along, Idril disappeared from sight as Thranduil entered.  
"Legolas, why must you show so much affection for one who is not pure?"  
"I made a promise father, and I will uphold it."  
"Kingly attributes, very desirable."  
"Father I have somewhere to be, another meeting."  
"Then go, be prompt."

"Raweru! Hey Raweru! Wanna make arrows together?" Idril smiled at an Elf her age.  
"Freak..don't touch me." Flipping her hair, the other stormed away. Crestfallen, Idril took a table in the large eating area. A wide berth was given to Idril as she began to work on another arrow. As everyone left on their way to bed, Idril looked around and realizied she was alone.  
"Yet again. I am not liked. Is it my ears? Is it that I'm different?" Reaching up, she touched her human looking ears. Legolas had told her when she was just learning to walk that bother her parents had perished before she was even a month old. Surely they were both Elves right? She planned to ask Legolas tomorrow.

"What of the orcs? Have any been seen recently?" Legolas, stood as leader in a meeting. Glancing from Elf to Elf he waited for a response.  
"Two have been spotted snooping around on the edge of our territory, a few stray arrows sent them fleeing. At this point they are no threat, lowering the guard would be possible."  
Legolas turned to the speaking Elf, listening intently. A moment of silence before he responded.  
"They may be laying low now, but once they increase the sizes of their armies, they will attack. Lowering the guard at this point is a...possibility. But for that to happen we must make sure the boarders are held just as secure as before. Instead of two sentries per watch, one may stand. The times do not change though. Agreed?" All nodded in approval. Clearing his throat, an older Elf stepped forward.  
"Next on this agenda...our exports." Internally, Legolas sighed. Duties his father despised were placed upon his son, and only heir. The meeting was no where near its finish, and he was already on the verge of death by boredom. 'This...will be a long night.'

"Idril...Idril you are late. You've over slept."  
Legolas gently shook the shoulder of his little friend. She has become like a daughter for him.  
"...Ngh...sleep...sleep is better."  
He chuckled.  
"If you will get up, I will begin to make your bow today."  
Suddenly, bright hazel eyes flew open. Within minutes she was ready.  
"Bye Legolas!" Legolas took a moment to examine the mess around him. Shaking his head, he stood and left, gently closing the door behind himself.

Immediately after school Idril ran in search of Legolas. She found him in the library, poring over a book.  
"Legolas...can you tell me about my parents?"  
He froze for a few second before looking up.  
"Your father. His name was Fiverior. Many times I have battled with him at my side. He was a fine warrior, also a very caring Elf. His compassion for others was something we feared would effect his skill in battle. It never did, but it did cost him his life."  
"...what about my mother? Are we similar?"  
Sighing Legolas closed his book, and moved to sit beside his little companion.  
"It's time you knew the truth."  
"Wh-what?"  
"Shh. Listen. Your mother was a human, one from the town of Dale. I did not know her, but for your father to love her she had to be extraordinary. He told me she was beautiful, and that he loved her. I did not know how far his relationship with her had gone...until he brought you here."  
Idril sat very still. 'I-I'm part human...I'm..that's why...I am not pure, no wonder..I' millions of thoughts assaulted her busy mind and the questions began to flow incessantly.  
"Whooa, slow down. I will tell you all you need to know. We have forever." Smiling, they settled down for a long night of exchanging information.

*teenage years*

"We can't stand for this! We will not let these...these savages push onto our land! We must send our warriors to drive them off!"  
"Melindo, you must calmly asses the situation," Legolas stood at the head of a table full of angry Elves. Orcs had ventured from their caves and attempted to take some of the wood owned by the Elves.  
"Then what do you suggest we do Legolas? Sit back?! Let them take what they want? Think they can push us around?!" The anger spread throughout the room. An uproar of voices filled the room.  
"Quite...quiet!..." Standing on his chair, Legolas gave up on being civilized, "QUIET!"  
Everyone turned, stunned.  
"Now that I have your attention," glaring at them all Legolas continued, "No we shouldn't let them think they can take away what is ours, but we cannot have a full blown war! I propose that we speak to the Orc king, send a message to the ones on our land, injure a few. He must speak on our terms, on our territory. Agreed?!" Not a single Elf protested.  
"Now, if you will excuse me I must speak with father about preparations."

"Class. Today I will give each and every one of you a personal assessment on your healing techniques. I will begin with Melui." Idril fidgeted, scrunching down into her seat. The names were called off, one by one until lastly, Idril. Taking a deep breath Idril rounded the corner to the small room meant for testing.  
"The little failure has arrived. You're much too slow and dim witted to even achieve a passing grade, a test is unnecessary. Now leave."  
Eyes widening and filling with tears, Idril nodded once and quickly fled the room. Blindly navigating the halls, she ran into another.  
"E-excuse me," she choked on her words.  
"Idril?" Pulling her into a hug, Legolas gently patted her back, her face burrowed into his chest.  
"What has happened?"  
Looking up, her dark eyes filled with tears she chocked a reply.  
"T-they...don't treat...me fairly...didn't..take test."  
Sighing Legolas continued to attempt to comfort her.  
"Don't worry about them, they judge by heritage and outward appearance. They have much to learn. From your adversity you will grow."  
His words helped calm the young half Elf.  
"I thought you had a meeting?"  
"...It is over, we are going to have to take care of a problem on our borders."  
"How long?"  
"No longer than three weeks... I have to speak with father, will you be fine on your own?"  
Idril nodded. Giving one last concerned look, Legolas continued on his way to the throne room.

*A month later*

"Today we will approach the art of hand to hand combat. I will pair you according to height."  
After walking amongst the students and pairing them up, Idril stood alone.  
"...there seems to be an odd number...and you're much to small to overtake an enemy...never the less, here go with group one."  
Nodding, Idril looked for the first group, then froze. Group one consisted of two of the largest Elf boys her age. She was going to be covered in bruises within minutes. Hiding her unease, Idril approached her group.  
"...Hey look! The little human thing is coming to join us! Hey there little one, you gonna fight me? What ya gonna do, tickle me to death?"  
Ears burning, Idril refused to take notice of the jab. Then the other started.  
"Maybe if we hit her hard enough, she'll turn fully Elf, and maybe grow a few inches."  
Idril knew she was small, but for it to be a laughing matter simply irritated her to no avail. Ignoring them, she listened to every instruction given, hoping to be able to protect herself against her burly opponents.  
"Now, numerically we will have sparing matches. There are three areas for these matches, so groups one, two, and three please proceed to your designated areas."  
Sighing once, Idril walked calmly to the circle in which she was going to be pummeled.  
Stepping inside, she faced one of the two boys. Standing feet shoulder length apart, as they had been instructed, she awaited the whistle telling her to defend herself.  
Looking down, she wondered how. Suddenly a fist was connecting with her jaw, throwing her back. Yelping, she stumbled back to her feet. Bringing her fist up to protect herself again, she dodged one blow, and tried to throw one herself. Her small fist was captured by the other as he twisted her body around making her cry out.  
"You win!" she gasped through the pain, but he refused to let go. The other stepped into the ring laughing. Cracking his knuckles loudly, the other prepared to inflict more pain. Idril closed her eyes as one...two...three..four... blows met with her body. Two in to the face, two her abdomen.  
Deciding it was time to intervene, the instructor finally called out a lazy "Boys stop."  
They whined as the first released Idril and she crumpled to the floor. She lay for a moment assessing the damage. Her shoulder had almost been ripped from the socket, black eye, broken nose, and probably a broken rip. Shakily pushing herself from the floor, she looked around. Every Elf looked at her with a smile plastered to their face. Determined to keep any emotion hidden, Idril hardened her expression and painfully stood. Turning and walking with what grace and dignity she could muster, she left through the large double doors at the opening of the rec room. The tears came as she rounded the corner on her way to the infirmary.  
'They hate me. Why only me? What have I ever done to them?' Entering the Infirmary, more glares came her way.  
"An Elf who cannot heal themselves of minor ailment? A shame...very disgraceful," the one who tended her remarked. Once better, with only remnants of dried blood flaked upon her face, Idril crept away from her home, for the solace of the woods. Her feet led her to her favorite place in the world, the glade where she had learned to hold and shoot a bow. Her heart lightened a bit. Reaching under the small bench, she pulled her small bow from underneath, gently running her fingers across it in nostalgia. A creak from behind alerted her, and she had an arrow notched and ready, be it an enemy.  
"Put the damn bow away, don't shoot the messenger."  
An unfamiliar Elf stepped forward, letter in hand.  
"Legolas said it was important-"  
Idril snatched the letter, ripping it open immediately.

'Idril,  
Our time spent here will be much longer than intended. The simple peace bargin we had hoped would appease the Orcs, has done nothing in our favor. A small army of them have crawled from the earth, wanting to war. We are preparing now. I'm sorry that I am not home. Within the next moth or two, we will have taken care of the dilemma. Do not worry of us in battle, it should be an easy defeat. I hope your battle training has started, and is moving along smoothly. You must write soon so I have something other than battle plans to read and re-read every night. I pray your health is well, and shall plan on getting your reply soon.  
~Legolas'

'Another month alone in this accursed place. I will have surely died by this time.'  
Making her way back inside, she found it was time for dinner. Opening the door to the dinning hall, all chatter instantly stopped. All eyes were on Idril as she walked to obtain a tray. Noise started again, but slowly. Filling her tray with her meal, Idril turned to fined a seat for herself. As she passed the table, she heard insults thrown at her under the breath of many.  
"Trash."  
"Unclean."  
"Hideous"  
She sat at the corner of a table, causing any other who sat near to retreat to a 'safe distance'. She began to eat and a figure stepped up to loom over here.  
"We don't like mutts," growled the boy from before. Ignoring him, she kept eating. Angered at being ignored, he snatched her tray and threw it behind him, uncaring of the others around. The dinning hall, yet again, became silent, but this time the kind of silent filled with static as everyone eagerly awaited for what would happen next. Reaching across the table, the much larger Elf grabbed her collar and pulled her up to eye level before snarling out, "I said we don't like mutts!"  
Anger flared in Idril's chest, but unable to move, she glared into his eyes, unafraid.  
"Then maybe your troll of a mother would welcome you back...as a snack of course."  
There was an audible gasp from one of the on lookers. Veins in the boys forehead popped out, as Idril spit in his face.  
"Little bitch!"  
Slamming her head on the table, he released her to walk around. As she was down, he kicked out, foot connecting with her skull. Idril clenched her jaw, she would not give him the satisfaction of showing how painful it was. As he was about to strike again, somone grabbed his shoulders throwing him back.  
"What is going on here?" Thranduil towered over all, as he glared at those who had stood and simply watched.  
"We...uh..we were just practicing-..." Turning to the blundering Elf, Thranduil's icy glare silenced what excuse was on his lips.  
"I will not tolerate insolence...out!"  
The Elves' eyes widened and he turned, leaving immediately. Idril, having been on the verge of consciousness, attempted to push herself up, but failed.  
"You. Take her away. Infirmary, now!"  
Someone ceremoniously scooped her up, none to gently, bridal style and took her away.

Idril woke dizzy, with a pounding head ache. Slowly sitting up, she saw that she had been placed in her room, alone, not the infirmary. Anger suddenly gave her strength and she stood, reaching under her bed for a bag. She reached for clothes, her dagger, and made a hasty bed roll.  
Idril walked towards her door then froze.  
'Legolas...'  
Stepping back inside, she pulled paper and quill from her desk drawer. Writing quickly, she attempted to tell Legolas of her departure.  
'Legolas,  
I know you were expecting an upbeat, very bright letter to lift your spirits. This is not that. Since you left, things for me have gotten increasingly worse. Today I have sustained injuries twice. From the same Elf. I am tired of it. The hate, the judgement. I am also tired of being a burden to you. You have done nothing but care for me, and make sure I am not alone. I thank you. I see you as an uncle of sorts, who attempted the role of father. You were the only one who ever brought me joy in my time in Mirkwood, but that time has come to an end. I will leave, to where I'm going, I do not know. I think I shall find somewhere that my presence isn't hated. I'm sorry, Legolas. I will write whenever I can, and please take care. I don't want to lose the only family I've ever had.  
~Idril'

Sealing it and slinging her pack to her shoulders, Idril briskly walked towards the front entrance. Pausing to look at the guard, she spoke, "Please see that this letter makes it into the hands of Legolas."  
Not waiting for a response, Idril marched to the glade for her bow and small quiver of arrows. Looking back over her shoulder once, Idril readied herself to go and find a place where she belonged.  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'  
AN  
So I decided that I'd write a non Yaoi XD you should be proud. I hope it is written in a somewhat acceptable manner, and I would love you so much if you R&R XDD


End file.
